Heart of Stone
by dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan
Summary: A young girl and her roommate infiltrate Umbrella in search of her brother who may be in over his head as one of Umbrella's newest employees. Set in 2003, just before Project T.A.L.O.S Rated M for violence and gore.


**Now that I've finished my Kingdom Hearts FanFiction I am moving onto a fanfic of my favourite series of anything of all time, Resident Evil! It's my favourite series of video games and books; I own 4 of the 7 novels, desperately seeking the other 3. I only hope that I don't do the series any harm by writing this story and I hope that this story is enjoyed as much as my Kingdom Hears FanFiction. With that said please enjoy my story and be sure to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Resident Evil or the concepts of the T-Virus, G-Virus, and Veronica Virus etc. they all belong to Capcom. But I do claim ownership over the characters of Rayna, Thomas and Dex. **

**Note: This story takes place after the events of Resident Evil, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3 and Resident Evil Code: Veronica. It is set before Resident Evil 4, and before the events of Project T.A.L.O.S.**

**Chapter 0: Umbrella Strikes Again**

_Rayna,_

_ Something strange is going on in this city lately; those murders, the disappearances. I think the rumours are true and my theories are right. Umbrella is definitely up to something, why else do bizarre incidents happen wherever there is an Umbrella facility? _

_ I know you worry about me and that you always tell me not to stick my nose where it doesn't belong but something isn't right, and I'm going to use my position in this facility to prove it, just you wait. Don't worry; I'll get back in contact with you soon. Nothing will stop me in bringing down this corrupted corporation!_

_ Love Always,_

_Joshua_

That was the last time that Rayna had heard from her brother Joshua and that was a week or two ago. She folded the letter in half once more, having read it for the sixth time that day. With a sigh she collapsed on her dormitory bed and she glanced up at the ceiling. She was deep in thought as she worried for the safety of her brother, "Joshua…" she spoke softly, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

Rayna sat up and her long black hair flowed with her movement, falling over one of her emerald coloured eyes. As she stared off into the distance she clearly remembered the day she had received that call from Joshua, almost a year ago today in fact. He had told her that he had gotten the job at Umbrella that he had applied for, which surprised her greatly for he had just graduated from University, what would they benefit from hiring an inexperienced graduate student? Nonetheless, he had gotten a job as the apprentice of one of the lead scientists and in a matter of months had become a scientist himself, gaining key cards, passcodes and more, giving him access to many different things. The problem with her brother was that he was obsessed with the fact that Umbrella was corrupted, that the pharmaceutical company was hiding secrets.

"Maybe you blabbed to the wrong person Ian…maybe you angered a multi-billion dollar corporation and they sent someone to deal with you…"

"Sent someone to deal with whom?"

Rayna jumped at the sudden voice and she scolded herself for being so foolish, "Hey Thomas, I didn't hear you come in."

Rayna's roommate flashed a smile, his dimples beaming proudly with his grin. He flicked a hand through his short blonde hair as he walked over to his bed, setting down his laptop bag, groaning heavily as he flopped onto the mattress. He glanced over at her with his pair of sapphire eyes and continued to grin, "So who were you talking to Rayna?"

She shifted on her bed and looked out the window, swatting the hair away from her eye. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the square of glass that she called a window, looking up at the clouds a look of distance in her eye, "I wasn't talking to anyone Thomas." She clutched a slender hand around her skinny arm and her blueberry coloured nails shone in the sunlight, "I, I was just thinking about something that's all."

Thomas sat up and scratched at the blonde stubble on his chin, "Were you wondering about Joshua again?" Rayna nodded and he smiled softly at her, "I'm sure he's fine, you know Ian and his obsession with Umbrella, I'm sure he just got carried away with one his theories and hasn't been able to contact you that's all."

Rayna bit at the strap of her navy blue muscle shirt, a habit of hers that took place whenever she was nervous. Thomas took notice of this but said nothing, he had gotten use to Rayna's various habits, and in fact he found them kind of cute.

"Thomas…we've known each other for a while now right?" Rayna asked, not moving from the window.

He nodded, "We've been roommates for the past 3 years of University…why?"

She turned around and flashed a smile, her eyes sparkling, "Than you know that I would do whatever I could for my brother right?"

Thomas nodded once again, sensing where this was going, "Yes…"

Rayna walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "And as one of my best and closest friends you would do whatever you could in your power to help me right?"

Thomas groaned, his head falling against his chest, his black t-shirt flopping with the movement, "Why did I have to be roomies with a girl like you?" He scratched the top of his head as he looked up at her, noticing she was pouting like a little child, "No, no no no! That pout doesn't work on me anymore Rayna!"

Her lip began to quiver, "But Thomas I'm worried about my brother that's all…"

With a quick glare he gave in and nodded his head, "Alright fine, but how are we going to go about this anyways? I mean how are we going to find your brother, it's not like we're going to infiltrate the facility, we're not living in a spy movie or anything."

"But that's exactly what we're going to do Thomas, we are going to infiltrate Umbrella and discover what they've done to my brother." Rayna stared at Thomas with a strong fire of determination burning in her eyes.

He said nothing to this statement of hers, he had known Rayna for too long, and it was clear that she was dead serious; he just hoped that her seriousness wouldn't end up with their deaths by the hand of a company that ironically was made to save lives.

_**Meanwhile…**_

__"No please I beg you! She's my only daughter; she's all the family I have left!" A man begged as he watched, with eyes full of terror, his daughter behind a pane of double sided glass. His spectacles flashed behind the spotlight centered above him, outlining the bags under his dark brown eyes.

"…please be reasonable." A scientist sarcastically whined, his green eyes flashing with venomous greed, "You should be proud of your daughter, she's contributing to Umbrella, she's helping with our experiments."

began to weep as he struggled once again with the ropes that were binding him to the seat he was currently situated in. The wet tears travelled down the side of his face, being caught in the brown, but slowly greying, stubble that outlined his face, matching the hair on his head. His large hands madly tugged at the knots that bound his wrists together but he was having no luck in making them any less tight.

The other scientist merely laughed at Dorill's futile attempts to free himself and aid his daughter from the nightmares that were about to come forth. "Now Jacob you know it's pointless to struggle. It's too late for your daughter but it's not too late for you. But…" he ran a hand across his jet black hair, attempting to smooth his greasy hair down, "you are starting to extremely annoy me doctor."

His bright green eyes narrowed to almost a slit as he watched with a wide smile as the girl was released from the cell on the other side of the glass, and she curiously began to explore her surroundings.

"Daddy? Daddy where are you?" the young girl cried out innocently, tugging on the end of her ponytail as she looked around nervously. Her head spun from side to side, frantically searching for her father, but she wasn't able to see barely past her own head, the room being as dimly lit as it was, she could hardly make out her own hands as she waved them directly in front of her.

"Ashley!" Dorill roared, his face turning a dark red, "Ashley run! Run while you can baby, please!" His bloodshot, puffy eyes, closed as he realized the obvious, there was no way that his daughter could see or hear anything from the other side of the glass, in fact, his daughter probably didn't even realize that she was trapped in a small room used for the experiments being performed by Umbrella.

Ashley wandered further away from the glass that secretly concealed her father, wondering where she was. The last things that she remembered was a man who worked with her father, telling her that her daddy had needed her help with one of his recent experiments, after that she remembered black, a lot of black and then light had returned to her, dim though it may be, and she was standing in an area unfamiliar to her.

A metallic noise was heard in the distance and Ashley jumped and immediately her heart began to race. An odd, almost floral scent entered her nostrils and she began to calm down, as if the perfume being emitted was having an effect on her. "Mmm, too bad mommy isn't here, she used to love flowers."

The scientist laughed once more, a low chuckling noise as he began to write notes down, ", did I ever tell you that I just love children?" He turned to the confined man, his eyes bulging with terror, his hands turning red due to the loss of circulation. The scientist nodded and continued to speak, almost in a soft whisper, "Yes I just love children. I love how innocent, naïve and _stupid_ they are!" he almost spat the last adjective as his gaze returned to the young test subject, "ah, the spores of the experiment are taking its effect; she seems to be calming down… very good."

As Ashley continued to inhale the mysterious aroma that was entering the room, she found herself less and less worried about her current situation by the second, it was as if the scent was reminding her of her lost mother and making her feel safe and secure as if she was once again wrapped in her arms, being sung to sleep.

However, no amount of the soothing aroma could calm Ashley down for what she saw next. A creature was slowly limping towards her, a creature that no man, or child with even a large imagination, could ever think was real. What was now moving towards the young girl was what seemed like a mix between a human being and some sort of plant. It moved like a human, two arms and legs but its skin was a bright green, like that of a leaf, and its head seemed to be encased around a set of petals. It stopped moving and stood in front of her, its limp head lying across its chest and Ashley let out a soft whimper as it slowly began to rise.

One by one, the petals began to uncurl until a human head was revealed, as green as the rest of its body. The creatures eyes were completely yellow, no pupil or anything was detectable, just a pair of yellow ovals, accompanied by a small circular hole for a mouth. An obsidian object began to poke out from its mouth and for a moment Ashley thought that it was the creature's tongue, but she soon realized that wasn't the case, as the object ended with a point.

Though young and innocent, even Ashley knew that whatever this creature was, it wasn't friendly and before she knew it she turned and ran blindly into the darkness. As Ashley ran, a loud noise came from behind her, almost like the sound the wind made when it blew across her, followed by a high pitch whistling. She screamed as a sharp object stabbed into the back of her neck and in response to the sudden impact she fell to the ground.

"Daddy! Daddy please help me!" She cried as she reached behind her and pulled the object out, moving it in front of her sight. In her hands was a dark coloured, pointed implement which she recognized as the object that had poked out from the creature's mouth.

"Da…ddy…..pweeze…..hal…meh…." her speech began to slur and Ashley found herself unable to move as her hand clutching the dark object fell rather forcefully onto the ground, yet she didn't feel a thing. A tingling sensation was coursing through her bloodstream and all she could do was lie there, paralyzed from the venom contained inside that small dart.

Her senses continued to work for her, though Ashley wished that they too had stopped functioning, like every other system in her body. The hissing noise that had accompanied the creature's entrance was approaching her limp body, and soon she saw the bright green monster, as vines shot out from its stump like hands, wrapping around her. It gurgled, almost sounding cheerful as the vines began to recede into its arms, dragging the young girl towards her.

If it was able to smile it surely would at this point, but the creature kept its usual expression on its face as the girl now laid across its stump of an arm. It roared loudly, pleased that it would be able to feed as its circular excuse of a mouth began to grow, becoming larger and wider by the second and in less than a minute it had gone from being the circumference of a pencil to the width of a basketball. It raised the girl up to the hole and slowly began to devour her; struggling at the size of the human for it had been use to eating smaller objects such as rabbits and bats. However, the girl was fully consumed in half a minute and it swallowed her, its acidic juices inside slowly eating away at her body until she was nothing more than liquid ooze. Satisfied it limped away, entering its small cavern once again and disappearing from sight.

passed out soon afterwards, the sight of the event that had just occurred in front of him had been too much, he couldn't handle watching his 7 year old daughter be consumed by a monster that he had helped to create.

The scientist with the clipboard clicked his pen and placed it on the small latch on his note pad, grinning with complete satisfaction. With one final look he gazed over his observations and results and cleared his throat, "It seems like mother and daughter will be re-united once again doesn't it Jacob Dorill? Mr. Stone! Come in here immediately."

Speedy footsteps were heard from the other side of the entrance door before a young man bolted inside the room, shocked at the sight before him. Dr. Dorill was tied up to a chair and he seemed to be knocked out cold. He anxiously turned his gaze to the man who had called him in, Dr. Felikson, "What's wrong with Dr. Dorill?" He looked around wildly, "what happened in here anyways? And why is the vaccine experimentation room in this section so dimly lit?"

Felikson rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door, clipboard clung tightly in his hands, "You ask too much Mr. Stone. Do not forget that you are still considered a new employee here at Umbrella and that I will not be spoken to like that by an employee beneath me do you understand?"

The young man nodded and walked over to Dr. Dorill, "What would you like me to do with Dr. Dorill?"

"All you need to know Mr. Stone is that Dr. Dorill was caught leaking out Umbrella information and secrets and that this is how we deal with traitors to our company." He turned and faced the man, "and you should do well to remember that Joshua Stone."

**Well that's the end of that. I know, there's not that much action or anything like that but it is a prologue kind of thing. This is just to get you guys used to my original characters; Rayna Stone, Joshua Stone, Jacob Dorill, Ashley Dorill, Thomas and Felikson. So tell me what you think about it so far and just a little tidbit of information but there will be two Resident Evil characters in this story as well as a small appearance by a third. I won't tell you who but hopefully that will keep you guys reading until they appear ;D Please review and thanks for reading this!**


End file.
